Deceitful Little Angel
by xAwesomeHeroX
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat. Or at least it nearly did. Alfred wanders into a forest where the deeper in you go, the higher the chance you'll run into something not of this world. What did he run into? A bunch of Hell Hounds and a trapped Angel.
1. Prologue: Song of Despair

Ello~ So this story I actually got the idea from a picture and I even entered it in a contest at a college in a far off land. Dun know if it'll win or not because it's a cut version of this but we shall see! Anyways, this is Britannia Angel!Arthur how ever he's a bit different from what you might think. You won't find that out until later chapters.

Warning: Rated M for future gore/smut

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters even though I love them to death OTL

How long had it been since he was imprisoned? How long had it been since he last had contact with the world? Lying on the floor of the glass prison he was in, the Angel felt lifeless. When was it that he had died? Or was he only knocking on death's door, begging for entrance? It had been centuries since he was locked away from the world. At this point he was truly ready to give up hope. No one would come for him. Time would continue to pass and no one would even know he existed. This is how things were every day. Perhaps though, someone's curiosity would get the better of them and bring them to this foul place…. That was just an empty hope.

xXxXxXx

Running through the dark forest, a sandy blond-haired boy was trying to escape from what was pursuing him. He had come to the forest out of curiosity. He was told of enchanted creatures that roamed between the trees and brush, deep into the forest, and how, at the very center, was an invaluable treasure: One that had laid there for centuries, forgotten over the years and left to the imagination of man and beasts. There was a point when it was known what the treasure was, but, with time, it faded into mystery: a silhouette placed within what had now become a myth.

As Alfred ran, he found himself becoming short of breath. It had seemed like hours since they had started chasing him! He figured this would be just a fun adventure to go on, to try and find the treasure. He didn't necessarily believe in the enchanted beasts but treasure he knew was real. The myth told of it being invaluable and he figured that that part at least was a lie. It was just an exaggeration of what it truly was. It probably was just some piece of jewelry that had become broken over the years. But, even if it wasn't something incredibly special, even if it was already gone, at least he was still getting an adventure out of it. That in itself was a treasure.

Eventually the loud barking and howling started to die down behind him. Were they really backing down? Perhaps they were giving up! This didn't stop Alfred from running though. If he let up now they might easily gain on him once more. Then he would be dead for sure.

It would be a long while until Alfred finally deemed it safe. His adrenaline rush dying down, he began slowing his pace gradually; falling to his knees, his hands were balled up into fists on the cold forest floor before him. His chest quickly rose and fell under his baggy white shirt, his body begging for the cool night air to make the heat dissipate. Eventually things started to calm, and he managed to regain himself. Pushing himself up from the ground, Alfred examined his surroundings.

Where was he? Nothing looked familiar now; no landmarks, no signs, nothing. Well this was just great. Not only was he exhausted but he was lost in a forest full of strange animals and beasts! That sure was one day to ruin his night. Taking a moment to stretch his poor aching limbs he then continued on, at this point, just wanting to find a way out.

That was when he heard it. He had just turned around to head in the opposite direction when the sound came from just off to the side. To him it sounded like a whisper though it seemed to flow through out the forest like a soft mist would through the trees. This sound, this song; it was just so beautiful! It was beautiful like the song of a Faerie, mysterious like that of a Temptress, as hypnotizing as a Siren's melody! It was like nothing he had ever heard before! The language was unknown yet he could tell it was one of sadness and of someone who was lonely and despairing. It was hard to believe a sound like that could even exist! Something so beautiful born from someone so sad…..

Turning towards its source, he started off at a steady walk toward the sound; everything around him fading away. He had forgotten about the forest, the monsters it held, the many dangers that lurked in the darkness. The only thing that Alfred's mind was focused on was the beautiful song that grew louder with each step.

Soon the dirt started to clear away, replaced by old, worn out stones. Without even noticing, he had walked into an ancient temple; once sacred ground that at one time was worshipped. By who and what though, was a mystery. Reaching the center of the temple, the song began to fade. As if snapped from a trance, he looked around the ruins at everything; confused as to where he was.

In the dim moonlight, he could make out some odd markings on some of the stone pillars. Dead, dry leaves littered the floor; weeds growing out of cracks all over the place. Cobweb and moss was everywhere as well; fighting to take over the stones. Everything was just so lifeless; all except for something just ahead of him.

An altar made of the same gray stone as everything else, wore a brown, worn cloth that may have once been a brilliant red. On it were intricate designs of an ugly mustard colour that may have been a gold at one point. What adorned the altar though was what drew Alfred's attention. A black pedestal, shaped like a dragon's taloned hand, held a glass sphere in its palm. It looked like a small snow globe that had not been tended to in centuries. It was tainted with inches of dust, yet a bright, soft light was still able to light it up.

Cautiously, Alfred stepped towards the altar, a single thought in his mind. '_Is__this__the__treasure__I__'__ve__been__looking__for?__' _Standing just a foot away from it, he reached out with a shaky, unsure hand and placed it gently atop the glass globe. A sort of warmth seemed to be radiating from it, more so inside it! In one swift movement, he brushed the dust away from the top, allowing the dazzling, soft light to shine through; illuminating Alfred's face.

He stared in wonder and amazement. What was inside the orb- who was inside the orb was just so….. So unbelievable! Inside was an Angel; only a few inches tall. He laid on the floor, on his side, arms out in front of him; his hands hiding his face. His beautiful, pure pallid wings were sprawled out behind him, lying limp. His pure white chemise lay neat and clean on his slender frame. The small being appeared to be asleep or at least Alfred hoped he was. From the amount of dust around, the Angel could be dead for all he knew!

The cerulean-eyed male continued to stare for a moment before lightly tapping the glass. Suddenly, emerald eyes shot open and looked up to the ceiling of his prison. Slowly, he began to sit up, his wings folding neatly into his back. They both stared at each other a moment in silence. Finally, Alfred spoke. "Were you the one who was singing before?"

The small Angel just stared back at him, emerald eyes not blinking. Alfred had to wonder if he understood what he was saying. As if to answer his thoughts, the Angel responded, "Yes. It was me. In order to pass time or relieve my feelings, I would sing to myself. I never thought someone would hear me and follow my song."

"It sounded so sad…." He said quietly to himself; a distressed look upon his own face. "So, um, what are you exactly? How did you get here?"

For a split second Alfred could have sworn he saw a dark, sinister look on the Angel's face but it was soon replaced with a look of remorse. He couldn't help but wonder if what he saw was real. "As you can probably tell, I'm an Angel. As for why I am here, well, that all started centuries before," he began. "I used to be known as the Britannia Angel. My name is Arthur. I was considered one of the more stronger of the Angel's in Heaven; below the Perfections though. You see the land I guarded, the Island of Great Britain, holds great power that attracts Demons and the like. Well, one day the Seven Sins decided to deal with me once and for all. Together they managed to seal me away out of the eye of Heaven. Over the centuries I was forgotten and up above gave up trying to search for me. They deemed me dead…."

Shaking his head a bit, Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could something so tragic happen to a being such as he? Opening his mouth to respond, a loud, high howl was heard right behind them. Quickly turning around, he came face-to-face with the monsters that were chasing him earlier. This time though, he could see them more clearly. There were four of them; they were twice the size of wolves. As they stepped into the moonlight, their black, leathery skin shined brightly, their muscles visible underneath and their rows of sharp fangs were dripping with drool. One of them was whipping around its serpentine tail, hitting pillars hard enough to make them shake; small clouds of dust filling the air. He could hear their heavy breathing, small, sharp inhales through their noses. What was odd though was how each of the beasts had no trace of an eye. No socket, not even at least one. There was nothing. Alfred couldn't figure out for the life of him how they managed to see him to chase in the first place let alone find him again.

For now they were just closing in on Alfred, their threatening growls causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. Suddenly the Angel's voice rang through the growls, panic laced in the words. "Hurry up and run!"

Without a second thought, Alfred grabbed the glass orb from the pedestal and broke out into a run; as fast as he could. The monsters must have been taken by surprise for when he ran past them they hesitated slightly in lashing out at him. Immediately they started after him though, only just a few feet behind the two.

"Wh-what the hell are those things?" Alfred gasped out as he ran.

Trying to keep his balance inside the orb, the Angel responded, "They're called Infurnus Canus! They're Hell Hounds! What ever you do don't let them get you!"

"I-I wasn't planning on it!" he yelled back.

The two didn't get far before one of the beasts finally caught up and lunged at Alfred. Letting out a surprised yelp, he fell hard onto the stone floor below; the orb in his hands flying through the air only to hit the ground with a loud shattering noise. The blond looked on in disbelief. He said over and over to himself, "That didn't just happen…." Yet at the same time another part of him screamed it did. The poor Angel was dead and it was his entire fault! And now, he too would die….

From the shattered glass a small whirlwind of bright pastel light began to arise. In a matter of seconds it got bigger and bigger until it was just a bit smaller then Alfred himself. The colours began to clear and in their place was the Angel, life size and even more divine in person. Once he was free from his prison, he didn't waste any time. Grabbing the silver cross from his neck, he began to quickly sing something in an unknown language, as if uttering a spell. In no time, the cross transformed and became a brilliant, silver sword, as long as the Angel could reach.

In the next second, he lunged with such speed at the monster atop Alfred. Swinging the blade with such ease he sliced through the beast's thick leathery skin. Yelping in pain as it fell off of Alfred onto its side, its breathing and movements soon ceased after a few seconds of flailing. The other three hounds that remained started to back away, one of them whimpering out of fear. Swinging his sword in a small arc, from shoulder to his foot, to flick the black blood off his blade, he glowered at the hounds a moment before they finally turned tail and ran off. Letting out a small accomplished huff, the Angel made his way over to Alfred who was now pushing himself up from the floor.

Reaching down, he carefully helped the blond to stand, looking him over to make sure he was unharmed. Once he confirmed he was alright, a small sigh escaped from the smaller blond. Eventually, Alfred broke the silence, saying in a quiet, shaking voice, "I-I thought I killed you…."

Blinking a moment, Arthur smiled softly and held the frightened boys face, gently, in his hands. "I'm alive and well; there's nothing to fear now. I'm forever in your debt for what you've done. After all these centuries I am now free to roam where ever I so please."

Staring back at him, Alfred gave a small nod. What was to happen now? Arthur was free; Alfred had found what the treasure was….. Has the story come to an end? "Where are you going to go? Back to Heaven I assume."

Shaking his head slowly, Arthur let out an amused huff. "I'll be going where ever you go. Can't you tell? Nothing I can do will ever be enough to repay you, but the least I can do is follow you and protect you."

"Th-that's not really necessary! You really don't need to do that, it's too much!" he quickly said; now feeling a bit guilty over what was to happen.

"It doesn't make a difference what you say. My mind is made up; I'll be yours to command. Yours to use how ever you wish."

Letting out a small sigh, Alfred carefully removed the Angels hands from his face. Looking up to the sky in thought, he brought his attention back down to stare into Arthur's emerald eyes. After a moment he finally spoke. "Fine, fine, you can stay with me." Arthur's face light up with excitement, his wings starting to bristle slightly with excitement. Looking around the ruins once more he finally asked, "How do we get out of here?"


	2. Chapter 1: Beware of Invidia

**So here's chapter 1 finally of my story. I meant to get up here at least within a week or two of the prologue but this chapter was really boring to write so I couldn't bring myself to do it OTL Actually the only reason why this chapter was made was so I could use it for my college portfolio XD Anyways I hope you enjoy it more then I did. This really is just an intro to the school and such. I promise more to happen in the next one!~**

Lying in bed, Alfred dreamt peacefully of being the star player in a Football League. While asleep, he wore a goofy grin and snored quietly; sprawled out on his bed with his blanket half covering his lower body. The iHome on the night stand to the right of his bed struck 6:30am; a shrill, obnoxious beeping noise going off soon as it did so.

Through some miracle, he managed to sleep through the noise even though with every passing second it grew louder and louder. Somehow it failed to stir the American even though it had been going off for the past three or so minutes.

Hands on his hips, Arthur was fed up with the alarm. Of course he tried to shut it off himself but the strange device was so complicated, he resorted to waking Alfred instead. Carefully crawling on the bed, the Angel straddled the younger males waist; staring at him a moment. Arthur couldn't help but notice how different the other looked from this angle. He looked so peaceful, so happy and without his glasses he looked so young as well.

Thinking a moment, Arthur tried to come up with the best way to wake him. After a minute, he reached forward and gently pinched Alfred's nose; hoping the ability to not breathe would startle him awake. Unfortunately his breathing only switched to through his mouth, his snoring only growing louder. Setting his nose free, he decided to try and slap the sleeping male awake; gently of course. Lightly tapping the American's left cheek; he even pinched it like he did his nose as well. Still, nothing, and the alarm clock was seconds away from being tossed out the window. Returning to his thoughts once more, a new idea came to mind. Placing both hands on the side of Alfred's head to hold himself up, he began to lower himself; the gap between their faces growing smaller and smaller.

It was then that Alfred's eyes began to flutter open. He stared ahead of him a moment, his blurry eyes staring at someone on top of him. Blinking a few times, his vision soon clearing, as best it could without his glasses, and he came face-to-face with the Angel. Seeing how close their faces were, he screamed in surprise and shoved the small male off of him.

Falling back in an upright position on Alfred's waist, the American too sat up once he calmed down. Reaching over to turn the alarm clock off and grab his glasses, Alfred put them on and asked, "How the hell did you get in here?"

Tilting his head at the question, Arthur pointed downward, "The front door." It seemed so obvious, Arthur couldn't figure out why he was in such an upset state.

Letting out a small, frustrated huff, it wasn't exactly the answer Alfred was looking for. "Alright then, let's try this instead. Why are you here?"

"Because I don't want to be late," the Angel once again answered simply.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in a frustrated manner, he grumbled to himself, "Late?..." Furrowing his brow a bit, he then realized something. Cerulean eyes looked the slender frame over; finally taking into notice that Arthur was wearing nothing except blue plaid pants that were part of the required uniform of International High. Now this really confused him. "Did you steal my pants?"

"No. The school gave them to me," Arthur stated.

"Gave them to you? Why the hell would they do that?"

"Because I applied there. Aren't they required to give me a uniform?"

"They don't just give it to you; you have to pay for-….." Before he could finish he came to yet another realization; a bit of a first for him considering he had just woken up and it was so early in the morning. He stared at the Angel a moment with a blank expression. "You…. Applied to my school….. Why did you do that?"

Crawling off of Alfred and off the bed, Arthur made his way across the room and to the dresser. On top was a dress shirt, black tie and a royal blue suit jacket to match. On the left side of the jacket there was a gold and white emblem; that of the Academy. Grabbing the dress shirt, he began to put it on. "I'll tell you on the way to school. For now we need to get ready so we're not late."

"Late?" he asked, looking over to his clock. Seeing that it was already 6:49, his eyes widened and he let out an angry curse. Jumping out of bed, he ran over to the closet and grabbed his school uniform. Quickly throwing it on, he grabbed his brown, leather Academy football jacket and threw it on before tending to his school bag, right when Arthur had finished getting ready. Once done, he ran down the stairs with Arthur following after like a lost puppy.

"Are we walking to school?" Arthur asked curiously.

"_I'm_ walking. You are going to stay put in my room until I get home," he stated sternly; walking to the kitchen.

"Now why would I do that?" the Angel asked, confused. "It'd be rude if I was late on my first day."

Walking over to one of the cabinets above the counter, Alfred pulled a glass from it and walked over to the fridge looking for the orange juice. "You can't come with me Arthur, you're not registered," he explained as he searched the fridge; finally finding what he was looking for.

Leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, a small pout made it's way to Arthur's face. "But I am registered. I did it yesterday, while I was out."

Furrowing his brow at the answer, Alfred asked, "How did you manage to do that? Registration takes weeks; not days."

An amused smile made its way to Arthur's face. As he pushed off the counter and explored the large kitchen. "Keep in mind my abilities. You'd be surprised as to what an Angel can accomplish in a short amount of time."

Pouring himself a glass of juice, he quickly downed it; depositing the glass in the sink after. "I'm kinda afraid to ask what you did." Readjusting the strap of his messenger bag, Alfred exited the kitchen and made his way to the front door. "You know, you should tell me when you do things like this."

"I told you twice," the Angel stated calmly, following after him. "The first was while we were getting ready, the second was just now."

Sighing, Alfred unlocked the door and pulled the key from the lock. "Don't be a smart ass, you know what I mean."

"Do I?" Arthur challenged a bit playfully. The two stepped outside, Alfred locking the door and placing the key securely in his pocket. It was a bit cold out for an early October morning but by midday it would get warmer. It was 6:59am by the time they left the house and Alfred had informed the other they had till 7:30am to be in class.

Walking along, side by side, both were quiet and didn't utter a word at first. Every once in a while, Alfred would glance down at Arthur from the corner of his eye; feeling as if something was different. Suddenly, he stopped, staring at the older male as he continued walking a few more steps. Staring as the Angels back a moment, it suddenly dawned on him. "Hey Arthur, where'd your wings and Halo go?"

Stopping a few feet ahead of him, Arthur looked at him, over his shoulder. "I retracted my wings," he answered, turning to face him. "As for my Halo, well, if I repress my power then it disappears. Useful, isn't it?"

Trotting over to him, they both continued walking once more. "What do you mean by retracted? I don't remember seeing them this morning."

"I figured you'd at least know what that is," the Brit said with a small, tired sigh. "You see, Angels have a rather painful, but unique, ability. They can retract their wings into their backs or release them. It's a painful process because, well, they tear through he skin when doing so. I myself have grown used to it though, so it doesn't bother me as much."

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Alfred asked a bit intrigued. "I mean, if I had a pair of wings I'd totally show them off! Or if I saw someone with them I'd at least be super jealous."

Looking to the taller blond, Arthur couldn't help but chuckle lightly at how cute his statement sounded. He sounded just like a child. "You don't understand. If people these days saw them, they'd be frightened. The last thing they would think is to call me an Angel. The next thing that would happen is the government would seize me and proceed to perform experiments on me until they figured out wot I was or until they learned how to copy my wings. Horrid, isn't it?" A small smirk made its way to his face as he continued, "Also, keep in mind, Invidia is a Sin."

"The hell is Invidia? I said jealousy."

Laughing once more, the two continued their walk in silence once more. Soon enough, they reached the school with a little less then 10 minutes to spare. After a quick stop at his locker, Alfred brought the Angel to the main office so he could retrieve his papers. Before he left, he let Arthur know where his first period class was so they could meet up after.

XxXxXxXx

A loud ring echoed through the almost empty halls; signaling the end of the first class of the day. Cleaning up his books, Alfred grabbed his bag and exited his History class only to come face-to-face with Arthur. A bit surprised to see him so soon, Alfred offered a friendly smile. "Hey, did you get your papers and everything worked out?" Nodding, the smaller male held out a paper to Alfred. Excitedly, he took the paper and quickly scanned it over. After a moment, the American looked up from the paper, eyebrows raised. "This is your schedule?" Once again Arthur nodded a small smile on his face. "Arthur…. This is almost the same as mine except for the electives."

"I know," he replied cheerfully." I made it that way so I could better watch over you."

"You made it that way? Why would- what-….. _How?_" he asked, trying to figure it out. "All of my classes are full, you can't get in!"

His smile growing, Arthur gave a bit of a casual shrug. "The same way I registered to attend this school."

"Are you sure you're an Angel?" Alfred joked, a look of disbelief and amusement on his face.

Frowning at the question, Arthur looked off to the side; a slight, awkward, laugh quickly hiding how uncomfortable he now was. "Shouldn't we be getting to our next class?" he asked hurriedly.

Furrowing his brow at Arthur's reaction, the younger male perked up at the question. "Right! Damn, if we don't hurry, we'll be late! Come on, we can walk together." Starting down the hall, Arthur stared after him a moment before letting out a soft sigh; following after.

XxXxXxX

"Today we're starting a new lab," the teacher explained. "Since we now have an odd number of students in the class, we'll need a group of three. Is there anyone who-"

Before she could continue, Alfred raised his hand. "Arthur can join my group!" he chimed excitedly.

"Was? But I don't wanna work in a trio!" came a displeased voice from across the back of the room. "I'm too awesome to work with some noob!"

"Get over it Gilbert. It's not like it's the end of the world," the blond called back.

Nodding, the teacher scribbled Arthur's name down on a chart and proceeded to explain the labs procedure to the students while passing out the lab packets.

Within a few minutes, everyone had moved over to the lab tables in the other half of the room; two groups to a table. Arthur took a seat next to Alfred, on his left, while Gilbert took the one on his right.

Once started, Alfred informed Arthur of what it was they had to do. "It's really easy," he started. "Pretty much all we have to do is turn acids into bases and turn them back again. If you really wanna go into more simpler terms, make it go from clear to pink to clear again." Leaning a bit closer, he whispered to Arthur, "Don't let Gilbo here touch the acids. He'll probably burn a- OW!"

Before he could finish, the albino had slapped Alfred upside the head. The poor American pouted some as he rubbed his head; Arthur glaring dangerously at Gilbert, though he didn't notice. "Stop telling the new guy crap like that! I'm too awesome to mess anything up."

"Course you are Gilbert," he agreed sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes. "Now come on, let's get this stupid lab done already."

Letting out a slight huff, Arthur relaxed a bit and turned his attention to the lab work in front of them; though one displeased eye remained on the albino. It took the trio into the second period of Chemistry to finally finish the it; mostly because of Alfred and Gilberts constant bickering; and the fact one of them (they wouldn't stop arguing over who it was) messed up the measurements, causing them to start back from the beginning.

Finally, the three were finishing up their packet; Gilbert first, then Alfred who let Arthur copy what he had. As he was working, Gilbert held the container of acid that they had left over; turning it in his hands, attention completely on it. "Hey, you better be careful with that," Alfred warned him sternly. "Remember what the teacher said; that stuff can really hurt you."

"Ja, ja, I know. I just wanna look at it so calm down," he responded, eyes never leaving the vial.

Rolling his eyes, Alfred turned his attention to Arthur. "You done copying yet?"

"Give me one more moment and I'll be done," he answered. After a few seconds the Angel set down his pen, holding the two packets out to Alfred. Taking them, the American made his way over to the teacher to hand in their work; stopping to talk with her a moment. Meanwhile, soon as Alfred left, the pleasant look on Arthur's face dropped into that of a none too pleased one.

Looking at the albino from the corner of his eye, a small growl escaped him. "Tell me Gilbert, do you enjoy hurting others?" he asked his voice calm though void of any emotion.

Snorting at the question, he looked at Arthur, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Was do I look like, some kind of sadist?"

"Perhaps 'sadist' is a bit too extreme. I suppose we should say 'someone who doesn't comprehend their actions' instead," he responded; shooting a quick glance to the other students in the class who were back at their desks, conversing; their voices making it impossible for anyone else to hear them.

Furrowing his brow, Gilbert tried to figure out what the Brit was saying. "Someone who doesn't…. Are you making fun of me?" he asked defensively. "If you are, I swear me and meine awesome self will kick your ass!"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Arthur held back the urge to correct his grammar and instead held a hand out to him. "May I see the acid please?" Giving him a bit of an odd look, the German placed the container in his hand. Using his thumb and index finger, Arthur held the container; looking at it with hardly any interest. "Why should I poke fun at you? I gain nothing from it and putting someone down in a pointless fashion isn't exactly my thing. Besides, doing such a thing would be far too easy."

Slowly nodding his head, the look on Gilberts face was completely befuddled as he tried to sort through what was just said. "So…. You're…. Was?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the Angel began to turn the container in his hands; watching the light hit it at different angles. "Do you remember wot the teacher said about being careful with the acid? The lower the number on the scale, the stronger it is. The one she allowed us to use is marked as a three, before it's mixed at all with the base to neutralize it. Surely if something like this were to touch human skin, it would cause immense pain and leave quite the burn."

"Course I remember all of that!" he stated a bit annoyed. "I might mess up a lot but I'm not bad enough to hurt someone with something like acid."

A soft hum escaped Arthur as a bit of a devious smile made itself apparent on his face. "I wonder how much pain something like this would cause," he mused to himself. With that, he reached over and took the albino's hand. Crimson eyes watched Arthur, puzzled, only to go wide in shock.

XxXxXxX

On the other end of the classroom, Alfred was discussing how Arthur faired with the lab. He explained how Arthur managed to catch on rather quickly and that it was him who ended up doing the lab the second time. He even sneaked in the idea of how it was Gilberts fault they had to start over in the first place. After a few minutes of talking there was a piercing scream that was easily heard above the clamor of the class. Everyone went dead silent and looked over to the lab area in surprise.

"Verdammt wenig Scheiße!" Gilbert growled out in pain as he stumbled back and off his stool.

"What happened?" asked Alfred in a curious, yet alarmed tone.

His breathing coming heavily from the pain, the albino held his injured hand close body; the outer skin irritated and red while farther in it was starting to bubble and fizz; a bit of blood trickling down. "The little fucker purposefully dumped acid on my fucking hand!" he yelled, crimson ablaze with anger and pain.

With that, the teacher and Alfred both quickly made their way over to the two; Alfred to Arthur and the teacher to Gilbert. Rushing the boy over to the emergency cleaning station, she forced his hand under the cold water, causing another cry of pain out of him. Looking over her shoulder, she ordered a student to get the nurse while she looked after the whimpering student.

Watching his friend with concern, Alfred turned to Arthur, looking for answers. He sat there watching with slightly wide, emerald eyes, though he was surprisingly calm. "Arthur," Alfred began, "What happened; how'd he get hurt?"

Looking up to the dark blond, Arthur stared at him in silence a moment as if to figure out what to say. "He was just looking at the acid is all. We were talking and he wasn't paying attention. While he was playing with it, some spilled over onto his hand. Well, he was taken by surprise and ended dropping the cont-"

"He's lying! That asshole did this to me!" Gilbert yelled angrily over to them. "He grabbed my hand and fucking poured it on me!"

Arthur's eyes went wide at the accusation and he looked to Alfred, panicked, and quickly shook his head. Seeing this, the blue-eyes male nodded and shot a glance in Gilbert's direction. "Ya know Gilbert; you really shouldn't blame others for your stupid mistakes."

"It's true though!"

"Enough of this!" the teacher interrupted. "We'll figure out what really happened later!"

As if on cue, the nurse came into the room and immediately went to tend to the boy. Nudging Arthur to get his attention, Alfred tugged the blond back to the desks. They sat there in silence while the teacher and nurse looked over the injured boy. A moment later the nurse was leading him out of the class room and soon enough, after, the bell had finally rung.

Watching Alfred gather his things, Arthur quickly followed him outside and into the hallway. "So what do you have now?" Alfred asked as he stood with Arthur on the outer edge of the hallway.

Pulling out his schedule, the Angel frowned slightly. "I've painting. It's not one that you have."

"Really?" he asked, looking over to see the paper. "Well don't worry too much; we'll see each other fifth period for lunch. I'll meet you in the commons, alright?"

Looking up to Alfred, the blond nodded; not thrilled with the idea of being separated, even if it was for forty-five minutes. Before he could even voice his opinion, Alfred was already halfway down the hall. Letting out a small sigh, Arthur made his way over to the art wing.

XxXxXxX

If it was one thing Arthur grew tired of quickly, it was the busy hallways of the school. If it wasn't for his Holy patience, he would have struck down quite a few students as he tried to follow the flow to the commons. By the time he managed to get to the first floor where the lunchroom was, the bell had already rung.

He was actually taken a bit by surprise. Plenty of students filled each table; no less then three to each one. What unnerved him even more was how out of place he really was compared to them all. Walking a bit farther in, he looked around, almost desperate, to find Alfred. Then, from the other end of the room, he could see his savior had arrived.

Quickly making his way over to the younger male, a sense of relief washed over him. Of course, Alfred greeted him cheerfully. "Hey! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" he said playfully.

"You have no idea what 'ages' feels like," he responded dismissively. "So where are we going to sit? It doesn't seem like there's anywhere free."

"Oh, you don't have to worry too much about that," he stated. "I've got a few friends in this period and they've already got a table. C'mon."

Leading the Angel through the tangle of tables, loose chairs and garbage pails, they finally reached a table that was in the middle of it all. Once again this made Arthur uneasy, being surrounded by so many people. That was just his long lost instincts coming into play though.

Grabbing a loose chair for Arthur, Alfred placed it by the empty one and sat down, motioning to the other one for Arthur. Everyone at the table welcomed Alfred though they were confused by the new comer.

"Who did you adopt this time?" the older looking girl across the table asked.

"This is Arthur," Alfred began. "I met him over the weekend and he started here just today."

"I heard there was un nuevo chico roaming the halls here," said the brown haired boy who sat next to Alfred.

"I did as well but I didn't expect him to be so cute looking," the boy sitting next to the girl, with shoulder length blond hair said. Looking him over, he gave Arthur a bit of a playful wink. "Alfred, why don't you introduce all of us to him."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot about that." Alfred looked around the table a moment as if trying to figure out where to start. "Well, the one next to me is Antonio, then Francis, she's Elizaveta and Gilbert usually sits between her and Francis. The one next to you is Matthew and I'm Alfred of course!"

With each name said, the owner greeted Arthur in their native language. The Angel nodded and introduced himself as well and asked, "Are you all from different countries?"

"Of course!" Antonio responded. "This school is called Gakuen Hetalia after all; we probably have at least uno persona from each country here."

"I'm from Canada," Matthew said quietly. "Eliza is from Hungary, Gilbert is from East Germany, Francis is from France and Antonio is from Spain. Alfred of course is from here, the United States."

"Oui, et judging by that accent of yours, I can tell you are from England, am I right?" Francis asked with his smooth, thick accent.

"Yes, I suppose you may say that," the Angel responded simply.

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked with a bit of a frown.

Before Arthur could respond, Alfred quickly intervened. "So Arthur and I have almost the same classes. Isn't that awesome?"

"Wow, what are the chances of that happening?" Antonio asked.

"I know, right?" Looking over to Arthur he said, "I just remembered, I have football practice after school today. If you want, head on home without me, okay?"

Frowning at this, Arthur shook his head. "It's quite alright; I can stay here and wait for you. I don't have anything else to do"

"You sure?" he asked a bit concerned.

"I'm positive. Don't fret about it, alright?" he said, putting an end to it.

For the rest of the period, the group continued to talk amongst each other; the other's trying to get to know Arthur a bit more. They didn't exactly get far; certain questions, such as ones about his family were carefully avoided or were answered rather vaguely. To Arthur they were tolerable. None of them really bothered him and he didn't seem to have to worry about them too much. Well, except for Francis. The Angel could gladly do without his constant passes at him.

XxXxX

It was a bit colder then what Arthur thought it would be. That morning it was tolerable but now, he found himself with his arms wrapped around his body. He was thankful for Alfred's leather jacket but it really could only do so much. He clutched it close, around himself and inhaled Alfred's warm scent from it. Having this made watching him play football all the more bearable.

Arthur was told that Alfred's number was fifty. He made sure to watch that number though every once in a while he would loose it amongst the other's. When ever the American went to tackle someone, Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. It really was amusing to watch Humans tackle each other until they were one big heap on top of each other. Every once in a while Alfred would even wave to him or acknowledge him in some way. Arthur couldn't really understand the sport itself but it was still entertaining enough; or at least Alfred made it entertaining.

That was until one of the players roughly tackled Alfred to the ground. Clenching his fists tightly, he growled darkly. Alfred was lying there for a minute or so and a few other players began to gather. Finally he began to stir but that didn't lessen Arthur's anger. The player who had tackled Alfred offered a hand to him and helped him up. In Arthur's eyes, though, it was a clear attack on Alfred. He made sure to remember the players' number.

Soon after, the coach had blown the whistle. Everyone began to gather their equipment together and head on over to the locker rooms inside the school. That was where Arthur was now waiting. Around the corner, he leaned against the wall patiently and listened carefully as other members of the team left the locker room. One by one the other players came out until finally, his target emerged. What was even better was the fact that he was alone.

Revealing himself, the Angel called out, "Excuse me! Number twenty-one I believe? Would you mind telling me your name?"

The football player turned around at the voice and made his way over. "The name's Conner. Is there something I can do for you?"

A small smile made its way to Arthur's face and he motioned for Conner to follow him. Moving around the corner once more, he said, "I actually have something I need to ask you. Actually, it's more something I need to inform you of. You see, I was watching practice today on the bleachers."

"Oh yeah, I remember you," he said and gave a friendly smile. "Alfred kept telling us to make him look good in front of you. He said we shouldn't try and take him down. So what is it you need to tell me?"

Nodding at his words, Arthur moved in front of the player and suddenly lashed out; grabbing his neck easily with his hand, he forced the male roughly against the wall. Conner gasped at how tight his grip was and immediately started to grab at him though he couldn't seem to get free. The smile on Arthur's face turned into a dark grin as he moved in close; their faces just inches from each other.

"I saw how you attacked Alfred earlier. That tackle wasn't any normal one. You were intent on actually hurting him," he said in a low, steady voice.

"I-I wasn't trying to do anything! N-now let go of me I-I can't breath!"

"Good, I'm glad you can't. It means you'll remember this and learn," he said as a matter of fact. "You know, just because someone is trying to show off for another, doesn't mean you have the right to act upon jealousy. If you dislike it so much then why don't you find someone you too can show off for instead?"

The Angel's grip on Conner's throat grew tighter and tighter until he could no longer take in air. He couldn't figure out how someone as scrawny as Arthur could be so strong!

A strangled noise escaped him as he tried to respond and in the end settled on nodding his head. Arthur stared at him a moment before letting out a satisfied huff and pulled away. Soon as he did so, the boy dropped to his knees and doubled over; a coughing fit over taking him. Kneeling down in front of him, Arthur gently pat his hair.

"Good boy, I knew you would see it my way," he said with an innocent smile. "Now, don't go telling anyone of this and be sure to leave Alfred alone next time. Or else I'll end up doing worse, do you understand?"

Conner wasn't even paying attention; he was too busy trying to catch his breath. A ring of bruises began to form on his neck and Arthur couldn't help but feel a sense of pride because of it. Standing up, he rounded the corner and came face-to-face with Alfred who looked as if he were searching for someone. Perking up at the sight of the blond, he trotted over and clung to his arm. "There you are! I've been waiting for you," he said cheerfully.

Seeing Arthur, Alfred grinned and looked down to him. "So what did you think of practice, huh? Wasn't I awesome?"

"Maybe not 'awesome' but you did rather well. You'll have to explain the rules to me one day. I really don't get the point of it."

"Well if you're ready to go I can explain it to you on the way home," Alfred responded.

Nodding, the Angel took hold of his hand and tugged him towards the entrance of the school. "Then home we are bound."

Letting out a small chuckle, Alfred adjusted the messenger bag on his shoulder and followed after. "You seem unusually happy today; did something happen?"

Releasing his hand, Arthur began to walk beside, him and shook his head. "Nothing more then a good first day of school.~"


End file.
